The Journal of Aiden the Arisen
by victoria92179
Summary: What if a pawn could feel emotions for the one he loves? What if the pawn could develop a heart just for his Arisen. Male PawnxMale Arisen


**A/N:** Sorry this is so short, It will get longer and more detailed, I promise. Aiden is my cute Arisin from Dragons Dogma and Rouge is his, even cuter, companion pawn. I hope you enjoy the story between these two, please R&R ^.^

I did not ask to become the Arisen. I am weak… naive… why did the dragon choose me? I'm about sixteen years of age, skinny as a pole, and short too. I have long, red hair, grown to my shoulder because I simply refuse to cut it. My right eye is… damaged, to the point that it was sewn shut. It was strange for me at first… but I grew used to it.

I am a strider by profession. I've been skilled with a bow since I first held one, and daggers suit my hands more than blades. The villagers used to boast that I could spear a fish with an arrow, and I did! Those days seem so far away now. As for the dragon… when he took my heart… I felt more pain then I had ever felt… and now, I have a scar to remind me of my pain.

The first pawn I met was Rook. I couldn't believe that they didn't have any emotions at first… I even cried for them. Rook said that I didn't have to, that he can't feel sadness for his kind if he doesn't have any emotions. I stopped crying but I still felt a sort of sorrow for the pawns. Rook proved to be a good traveling companion, aiding me and protecting me.

Then I got to the encampment… and met the pawn, imagined from my own mind, which will stay with me and protect me for most of my journey. The first thing I noticed was the shoulder length red hair, like mine, but in a different style. Then the eyes, those two yellow eyes, filled with determination. The only thing that marred his features was the scratch marks that go along the entire left side of his face. He was taller than me, which wasn't surprising as most people were... he was also a bit bulkier than I with a broader chest and a more confident stance then mine. He was dressed in naught but traveling clothes with a simple sword and shield.

He told me that his name is Rouge, which I thought sort of ironic considering that he was a fighter and not a strider. I remember that the night after I got my pawn, the encampment was attacked… by a monstrous hydra. As you could probably tell by my earlier breakdown, I'm not the most emotionally stable person… but I felt a surge of power with my pawn beside me. I do not remember much of the battle, so forgive me if I omit the details.

I do remember that I had managed to take off one of its heads with my daggers, while clinging onto its neck for dear life; I remember that I was flung off of the neck and braced myself for meeting the ground. But instead I landed in the arms of a human… only to find out that it was not a human, but a pawn. It was my main pawn who had caught me only to put me down a second later

"I am by your side, Arisen" He said, not an ounce of emotion in his voice. I was a bit disappointed at this, but if he saw the look on my face, he payed no heed to it, for he was busy watching the hydra flee and declaring our victory. We took the severed hydra head to the capital as a present for duke Dragonsbane.

We had to walk during the night. I was already exhausted from the battle and did not look forward to more fighting… but… Rouge made the journey a little bearable, with his information about plants and monsters. when we were not fighting, he would often tell me things he knows about the monsters in the area, and I listened, glad for the company.

I also learned something about pawns… and Rouge did not tell me this. I saw my main pawn fall... he was hurt by a harpy and there was this green swirl of energy above him which I could only guess was the rift. I cried, going to his side, he called for help and I could hear a bit of desperation in his voice. I went to help him up… and suddenly his wounds were healed and he continued fighting. I asked him about it later and he says that it has something to do with pawns developing a bond with an Arisen once it is summoned to his side. That bond can be broken should the Arisen seek a stronger pawn, but it is through this bond that the Arisen can heal the pawns once they've fallen. Wait too long and… the bond breaks, sending the Pawn back into the rift. I truly do not want to watch my pawns get hurt… but that is not my choice… I can't keep them all alive at once…

When we arrived at Gran Soren, I was tired. I felt like I could pass out right on the pavement. Rouge suggested that we stay at the Gran Soren Union Inn, and my other two pawns, Rook and Pecan, agreed and so I stumbled into the Inn where I came face to face with the Innkeeper, Asalam. He offered us a bed for five hundred gold. I gladly gave him the money and collapsed on the bed in the room next door, falling asleep.

I woke in the middle of the night, I remember, from a nightmare involving the hydra. I frantically searched around the room for my pawns, none of them could be found. I panicked, getting out of bed. I dressed and went to the eating area, I didn't find them there either. One of the pawns that wandered the streets sat at the table… He was an old guy, tall and wide, a healer by the looks of the staff on his back. I asked him if he had seen my pawn, and he explained to me about the many different worlds that exist, something that Rouge had only touched on before. He told me that when I sleep, my pawn goes to another world to assist a different Arisen and the other two go back to their world to assist their own Arisen. I was sad when I learned of this… I didn't know why at the time. I thanked the pawn and he replied with "t'was a pleasure, Arisen."

I went back to bed and, as I had expected, saw Rouge in the morning. I was relieved; I even hugged him, though he had no response to it other than telling me that he had brought back a bit of greenwarish as a present from the Arisen that he had assisted. I accepted the gift and before I left, Asalam told me that he could store items for me if I wanted him to, there was not fee to do so, he said he had plenty of room and I handed over some of my items that I don't immediately need, trusting him not to take anything for himself.

My next stop, as suggested by my pawns, was the pawn guild. There I met Barnaby, he was the leader of the pawn guild and wanted nothing more than to see to it that pawns and humans get along. Rouge talked with him for a bit while I went around and questioned some of the wandering pawns, trying to decide which would be the best to add to my party. I went inside the rift, for the second time, and chose a couple of pawns from there, emerging with them, to find Rouge still talking with Barnaby, I summoned him to my side and were just about to leave when a guard came inside, informing me that I can now partake in quests for the "Wyrm hunt", the collection of soldiers dedicated to finding and killing the dragon. I accepted, though I thought myself ill prepared should I come face to face with the dragon, luckily none of the quests pitted me against it so far. I am in the middle of traveling to a fortress, to recover it from goblins, I will make another entry in this journal when I have finished.


End file.
